


I Can't Help (Falling in Love with You)

by youreyeslookliketheocean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, fencer AU, ml royal au, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreyeslookliketheocean/pseuds/youreyeslookliketheocean
Summary: When a princess reaches age 18, it’s common knowledge that she begins the suiting process necessary for marriage. With Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s parents, that process worked itself out wonderfully, uniting the perfect couple and securing the line of heritage for Marinette. But what happens when this princess is already in love with someone she can’t have?Being royalty is not easy. But being royalty in love with a commoner is much harder.***Prince Adrien Agreste's kingdom is falling apart around him. Civil unrest is at an all time high because of his father's tyrannical ruling, and thus Adrien is set to inherit a throne that a growing amount of people are rejecting.When he's selected as a candidate for Princess Marinette's suiting, he has a chance to change his kingdom's attitude towards his family. But will he take that chance if it means giving up on the only girl he's ever loved?Being royalty is not easy. But being royalty in love with a commoner is much, much harder...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	I Can't Help (Falling in Love with You)

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I wouldn't put this one up here until I finished it, but first chapters never hurt... right??

Marinette frantically wrapped her red hair tie around and around one pigtail. She pulled the hair inside until it had at least some semblance of decency, and then started on the next pigtail.

There were only five minutes left until the fencing tournament started, and there was no way she was missing it. Especially not now that she knew the infamous Chat Noir would be there.

Finishing her second pigtail with a yank, Marinette scrambled to tie her bright red and black mask on before standing from the vanity and dashing out her bedroom door.

Thank goodness no one was in the hallway. If someone had, they would have seen Ladybug exiting Princess Marinette’s chambers when the princess was supposed to be in bed with a splitting headache.

That wouldn’t have gone over well.

Ladybug took the stairs two at a time to the bottom, and hurried to duck inside the kitchens.

“Good morning—oh!”

Ladybug sidestepped around her head chef, wincing as the woman cried out in shock. She continued through the kitchen, taking a running leap over one of the counters to get to the exit. “Excuse me! Sorry! Bye! Coming through!”

“Ladybug!?” Several chefs exclaimed.

“That’s me!” Ladybug called back, just before she ducked through the exit door. It slammed shut behind her, cutting off the sounds of bewilderment coming from inside.

Bouncing around the dining hall tables, Ladybug pushed through the back door and, finally, stepped out onto the back lawn.

Now that the kitchen staff knew she was here, there was only so much time before she’d be caught. She needed to get closer to the tournament and hide quickly.

Choosing to take the path most covered by rose bushes and trees, Ladybug moved swiftly, with the agility she usually reserved for fencing matches.

Fencing was considered unladylike. That’s why Marinette wasn’t allowed to do it. She’d begged ever since she was seven years old, but the court continuously ruled that ladies were not allowed to fence. Not in competition, at least. Her parents had aimed to assuage Marinette’s passion by assigning her a private fencing tutor, but it wasn’t enough. Marinette had quickly gotten bored of continuously defeating her instructor, and needed something more challenging. More fun. Something that would really get her adrenaline pumping.

She’d met Chat Noir at her first fencing tournament under the guise of ‘Ladybug’. It had been a small competition hosted in a neighboring kingdom, and it had taken Marinette extra effort to get there undetected. Nonetheless, she’d made it. And thank goodness she had, or else she might never have met him. 

Ladybug grinned to herself as she maneuvered around a rose bush.

She’d beat almost everyone in that competition by a landslide, except for Chat Noir. He was the one partner that Ladybug deemed worthy of her, because he was a challenge. He was the exact opposite of her—all reckless and chance-taking where she was cautious and calculated with her attacks. He was talented. She’d only beat him by a few points.

Ladybug’s heart fluttered as she recalled their conversation after that first match.

“Nice match,” he’d said as he approached her. “You are quite skilled, err…?”

“Ladybug,” she’d said, taking Chat Noir’s hand as he extended it towards her.

He really was an interesting opponent. If not because of his fighting style, then because of his outfit. He was dressed head to toe in black, with a thick, black scarf draped around his neck and heavy, steel-tipped boots on his feet. He had a mask, like Ladybug’s, across his eyes. Most interestingly, two, faux, black cat ears poked out of his messy blond hair.

Ladybug had been expecting a handshake to signify that the match had ended with no hard feelings, but Chat surprised her by dipping into a bow and pressing a kiss to the back of her hand.

Distantly, she’d heard the crowd go wild around them. It was hard to focus on much of anything outside Chat‘s glittering green eyes, though, as he smiled up at her.

“Ladybug. Nice to meet you,” he said, straightening. “I don’t recall seeing you around here before?”

Ladybug shook her head. “I’ve never been to this kingdom before,” she admitted.

“Oh,” Chat had said, “well you should visit more often. Where are you from?”

“Ahh…” Ladybug glanced away, fidgeting with her mask. She wasn’t sure if telling him where she was really from was such a good idea.

Chat Noir seemed to sense her hesitation, and lightly knocked his hand against hers. “It’s fine. You don’t have to tell me. I understand. But, as the winner of a match against me _and_ as a foreigner, I feel obligated to treat you to something. Have you ever had the ice-cream here?”

Ladybug blinked, then shook her head.

“Oh you _have_ to try André’s Ice-Cream. It’s incredible,” Chat said enthusiastically. He started walking out of the ring, but Ladybug just stared after him, frozen. 

When he realized she wasn’t following, Chat glanced back at her. He smiled, and something about this smile was different from the last one—sweeter. It was just as genuine, but his green eyes had gone soft.

“You don’t have to come if you don’t want to,” he said, “I understand being wary of someone wearing cat ears.” 

He chuckled to himself, and reached up to flick one of his faux-ears. A corner of Ladybug’s mouth quirked upwards. 

“But I swear, it really is the best ice-cream. You should try it sometime.”

He turned to leave, and that’s when Ladybug made up her mind. She ran to catch up, matching his pace as they headed towards the market. 

“Not so fast, Kitty Cat. I never said I wouldn’t come,” she said, surprising even herself with her boldness.

Chat had blinked wide eyes at her, but then his shoulders relaxed and a huge grin slid over his face. “Alright, M’Lady. What’s your favorite flavor? If you ask me, I think you look like a strawberry type of girl.”

Ladybug yelped as a thorn caught on the hem of her shirt. She could see the fencing ring now, just beyond a curtain of trees.

She picked her way through the tall grass, and stepped up to the clearing.

From behind the tree, she could see the two stands set up on either side of the clearing. The wooden benches rose up in diagonals so that everyone would have a clear view of the fight below. Ladybug spotted her parents at the top of one stand, along with other people from their kingdom’s council. Her best friend and personal maid, Alya Cesaire, stood near the bottom bench. She was talking with the gardner’s son, Nino, and laughing about something.

Ladybug smiled to herself, then turned back to examine the clearing. She knew he was here; she’d overheard the council making the list of entertainers. But where was he?

“My Lady, did no one ever tell you that it’s impolite to spy on people?”

Ladybug jumped, yelping so loud that she was surprised when none of the guards came running. She spun around, coming face to face with Chat Noir.

He looked just the same as he had the last time she’d seen him. Golden blond hair sticking out at all angles, his black cat ears half hidden underneath the locks. His cheeks were still hidden underneath a black mask, but his eyes were as wild and green as ever. They shone excitedly as he looked down at her.

“Chat Noir, how many times do I have to tell you to stop—?” She never got to finish. Chat swooped down and gathered her into his arms before she had the chance, practically smashing his cheek to hers as he spun her around.

Ladybug shrieked and then laughed, giggling uncontrollably as Chat twirled them around and around.

“Stop! Stop!” she laughed. “I’m not fencing against you whilst dizzy! That’s unfair!”

Chat giggled, but finally stopped spinning. He set Ladybug back on her feet, but didn’t move his hands from around her waist. 

Ladybug bit her lip. This close, she could smell him. And for someone who had previously claimed to be but ‘a humble street peddler,’ he sure had some decent perfume. She couldn’t place the scent, but it smelled nice. It made her chest warm in recognition.

“I missed you,” she said quietly.

“I missed you too, Bugaboo.“

“I’m totally going to annihilate you today, though.”

“Yeah right,” Chat snorted. His hands trailed up from her waist to her shoulders and stayed there. “I’ve been practicing, you know. I actually get paid for this now.”

“And still, no one knows your real name.”

Chat rolled his eyes. “No one needs to. Trust me, it’s better this way.”

“But what if _I_ need to?”

It was a desperate grab, but she had to try. She’d been wondering about him ever since they’d met. Who he was. What he did for a living—besides fencing, apparently.

It was hypocritical, and she knew it. After all, it wasn’t as if she could tell him _her_ true name. But she wanted to know. She wanted to be able to call him by his real name and write it in her diary and let it roll off her tongue. She wanted to get to know the boy underneath the mask.

She tilted her head curiously, observing his face as the easy smile on it hitched.

“Why would you need to know?“ he asked. Then, the smile came back with vengeance. “I bet it’s because you’ve finally fallen in love with me.”

Ladybug scoffed even as she felt her cheeks grow hot. “I did no such thing!“

“Admit it, you love me, you’re just in denial about it,” Chat teased, leaning closer into her space.

Ladybug stumbled back, nearly whacking her head on a low tree branch. She hoped Chat would think it was just the afternoon sun making her whole face burn as red as her costume.

“I’m not- I don’t- I-“

Blessedly, she was saved from her stammering when a bell from the castle’s clocktower sounded, and a voice over a loudspeaker began to announce the entertainers.

Chat Noir glanced towards the ring, then back at her. “I have to go,” he said, “but I’ll see you out there, Bugaboo. I hope you’re prepared to lose.”

For a second, he came so close to her she thought he was going to bend his head down and kiss her. But then he booped her nose playfully with one of his clawed fingers, and sidestepped around her into the clearing. Ladybug spun around after him, mouth dropping open in bewilderment. 

“Chat Noir!” she called after him, but he only gave her a quick, two fingered salute before turning away and jogging towards the crowds.

Ladybug huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning up against a tree.

That alley-cat needed to get his brain checked out if he really thought he’d be able to beat her today. There was no way she was going to lose a fight in front of her family, no matter which persona she was currently wearing. Ladybug, the infamous fencer who was notorious for showing up unannounced at kingdom competitions. Or Marinette, the kingdom’s princess who could speak perfectly well in front of the court, but couldn’t stop stammering in front of her crush. Her crush who she was definitely _not_ in love with. It was just a little crush. Just someone she thought was cute, and would have liked to kiss, but who she ultimately knew she could not marry. 

She wasn’t in love with Chat Noir. She couldn’t be. 

Besides, she didn’t even know his name. 

“And I’m sure you have all heard tales of the so called ‘cataclysmic’ fencing matches happening across the continent. I am pleased to announce that, after Jean-Luke the Jester, we will have a fencing match with Armand D’Argencourt against the famed Chat Noir!”

The crowd in the stands went wild, and Ladybug chuckled to herself. At her side, she could feel her signature, red and black sword’s hilt digging into her hip.

Across the field, she caught Chat Noir’s eye as he waved to the fans he’d somehow accumulated between their first meeting and now. He gave her a wink, and she tapped her sword in response.

_“In denial”_ , she thought, blowing a breath out between her teeth. _Let’s see how easily he can smooth talk me after I mop the floor with him…_


End file.
